


In the Wake Of.

by withoutwords



Series: Robron Tumblr Fics. [7]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Some angst, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwords/pseuds/withoutwords
Summary: Extends on from the end of the 29th of July.





	

Aaron puts his glass down on the table, reaching over to take Robert’s too. Robert’s thighs are tense where Aaron wraps his hands, drifting up, up.

“Thanks,” Robert says with a sigh, a dry hand dragging across his face. He looks tired and done; Aaron feels like the only thing anchoring him here.

“For what?”

“For… I donno, just bein’ here?” Aaron’s blunt nails dig in, and Robert covers them with his own. “If I was you I’d probably be enjoying seeing Andy go down for this.”

“Robert.”

“I’m serious. He let you sit in a cell - he let me think that you’d tried to kill me - I -”

“He’s your brother,” Aaron says, seeing the doubt start to flicker in Robert’s eyes, the hurt. “And you and me, it’s not like we’re so innocent.”

Robert leans forward enough that Aaron can get a hand on his shoulder, in his collar. His fingers twist a little in Robert’s tie. “He wouldn’t - Andy’s not like me. He wouldn’t do this unless Lawrence had done something. He’s into vengeance not vindictiveness.”

“Then he didn’t do it,” Aaron says softly, a shrug of his shoulder. He’s not sure what he believes, or if it matters beyond whether Robert’s okay, so if it’s what he needs to hear then it’s what he’ll hear. “And you’ll help him. He’ll get through this.”

Robert’s smile is just soft, just small, but it’s tender and it curls warm in Aaron’s belly. He pulls Robert forward enough to kiss. Chaste. “Thanks,” Robert says again, and Aaron hears more than _for being here_. He hears _for being you, being us, being with me._

“Look, I’ll be honest,” Aaron says, and their fingers are knitting together where Aaron still has a hand on Robert’s thigh. Heavy. “I’m gettin’ somethin’ outta this.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah. I’m gettin’ to see you in this bloody suit and tie. It’s mint, innit?”

Robert’s, “You’re a piece of work, you,” is lost in the pull of his tie and the catch of their lips and the hard, warm press of Aaron’s tongue in his mouth.

Eventually their laughter is left in their kissing and Robert’s tie is left on the floor.


End file.
